1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production method of 1,1,3-trichloro-1-propene.
2. Background Art
1,1,3-trichloro-1-propene is useful as a synthesis intermediate of agricultural chemicals, medicines and the like. As the production method thereof, for example, a method of heating 1,1,1,3-tetrachloropropane at 80 to 95° C. in the presence of iron chloride is described in JP-A No. 49-66613 (examples).